Shugo No Miko Remake
by AlrightAI
Summary: Disclaimer i own nothing except the plot and the character Charmane. Vote on the couples and tell me if this is better than the original
1. Chapter 1

This is a redone version of my story change because I've changed learning who I am learning what _**I am**__**.**_

Summary: Kagome is in her two-year old body again she get's adopted by the Hinamori family becoming Amu Hinamori's younger sister by a year.

Chapter 1

Naraku looked at the fully developed miko infront of him thinking 2 himself that this was an easy dispite the fact he lost all his incarnations.

Kagome stood infront of him panting from exhaustion ready to fall at any moment. She thought to herself how could this happen after years of peperation for the fight with the incarnation of evil himself that all of her love ones would die.

Her family in the feature, Inuyasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku and many of the demons she met during her adventure for three years, but, she thought, i still have Sesshomaru my only and last family.

She looked toward the silent prince of the western lands. He looked at her at that exact moment letting blue clash with gold before she smiled bitterly and look back at Naraku.

She let the thoughts of the last month come to the front of her mind.

_Kagome was currently being trained by Sesshomaru, aka the ice lord, she had exceeded his expectation for a human female._

_He watched as she sat at the pond near the clearing they where training at. He watched as she cupped her hands and placed them in the water gathering some before bringing the cool liquid to her lips and drinking it and letting out a happy gasp._

_He walked up to her and sat beside her. "Miko be mine."_

_He watched as she quickly looked toward him looking into his eyes seeing warmth in the golden icy pools._

_"Yes, but no wait after the war with Naraku i dont want you to die because i have wait. Wait okay?" she said place her damp cool hand to his face watching as he nuzzled into it._

Kagome refocused on what was happening around letting power flow from deep within.

"Naraku." Kagome called as the named rung through the clearing filled with corpse of the dead the ground wet with blood.

She watched as he looked toward her with his cruel eyes red as the blood scattered around the clearing on the dirt and grass.

"I'll kill you. You sick pathetic bastard."She said with venom lacing every word.

Naraku gave a dark chuckle."Don't kid yourself your following the same path as Kikiyou."

Kagome gave an animalistic growl as her canines sharpen piercing her bottom lip.

Sesshomaru looked toward his mate to be noting her beast was taking over her.

"Kagome take over yourself don't give into the pleasure."

"I'm trying but i can't stop it, it burns, it's heavy. Please Sesshomaru help me."She said as her ears sharpen at the tip her eyes turning red, blue markings appearing under her eyes giving her a feral look as her nails sharpened.

Sesshomaru watched as his mate to be charged at their enemy taking her hand through his chest blood caoting her arm and the right side of her body.

Kagome held Naraku's still beating heart in her hand pulling her hand back through his chest. Smiling while she crushed the bloody organ in her hand.

"Curse you Kagome." Naraku dying words came across his lips as he gasps before falling to the ground dead and his body turning into ashes.

The shikon jewel arose from the ashes and run straight into Kagome's chest right into her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

So sorry for the late stuff and what not I've been so locked up in things like quotev and what not So srry! link to my quotev, twitter and FOLLOW!  
Crazieemocity /

Kagome closed her eyes as a blinding light engulfed her.

Her demonic features slowly reseading as the light faded away leaving her in a never ending white.

Opening her eyes she gasped as she saw Midoriko.

Midoriko smiled at Kagome before saying "You are in the Shikon No Tama, your new soul."

Questions ran through her mind many but only three stuck out, so she asked them."How is it my soul? What about my demon side? And what's going to happen?" She asked.

Midoriko smiled a every knowing smile, " Do not worry child, this is how it is and this is how it may be. You are not Kikyo's reincarnation but mine, since my soul is trapped in the Jewel of four souls it becomes your soul. You demon side mixes with the demons i this jewel. And lastly i wish to give you a new start. You will go back to your time as a child, you will age like a human till you reach the age 20, I will open the well one last time after this it is the end."

"Who will be my parents?" Kagome asked.

Midoriko smiled "You will see my child do not be afraid.

Kagome gave a shuderry breath then nodded as she did she was pulled from the endless white back into realality where she woke in Sesshomaru's arms.(she grew the other bac.)

Looking at her body she say the truth of Midoriko's words. Looking to Sesshomaru she gave a half smile a small tear falling from her now 2 year old eye.

Sesshomaru frowned and held her close. "It's ok love what happens happens and I will all ways love you even if you don't I"

She cried harder than ever she cried because she knew it was the truth and she knew she had to leave him and he would be by himself.

"Forget me," she sobbed, "For I'm leaving you and we might not see eachother again."

"Do you forget I am a demon?" He ran his fingers through her hair. "I will see you again and that will my love will be worth the wait."

As he said this she fell asleep. He gathered her and headed back to edo. They stay the night in Keada's old hut for the old woman had died.

He watched his beloved sleep as Kirara crawled into the hut with Shippou on he back, sliding him off before transforming back into her smaller form.

He let a small tear slip from his eye as he kissed her head. "I hope we do meet again my love if i die i hope my reincarnation will be with you." was his last words to her. He left in the middle of the night, taking Shippou with him leaving Kirara to take her to the well in the morning and watch her for the rest of her life. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so the poll is

Ikuto/kagome: 1 kagome/nagihiko: 1

I NEED MORE VOTES!

Chapter 3

Kagome awoken to the sight of Kirara, she got up and looked all around for Sesshomaru, when she couldn't find him she walked to Kirara and touched her head. As if the had a mental conection she heard the words Kirara wished to say.

"He left Kagome with Shippou, he wants me to be with you in your time." And with that kagome nodded barely able to stand as Kirara transformed into her battle form and Kagome climbed on her back.

Kirara slowly walked to the well, Kagome glancing back at the small village every so often and frowned when she saw how negleted it was. She finaly reached the well, sliding off of Kirara's back and watching the neko youkai transform back into her smaller form but with only one tell this time. She hugged the small youkai to her chest as she jumped down the well engulfed in the familar blue.

She smiled at least that was the same, but her emotions did a complete 360 and she was sad again when she realised she no longer had Sesshomaru, that she no longer had anyone, that she was all alone in this world now, only Kirara, but that wasn't enough for the now young Kagome.

She sniffled a little, as she climbed up the ladder to the house that use to be owned by her mother and grandpa, where her little brother would joke and laugh with her, teasing her and her him.

She slowly made it up the steps with a little diffaculty due to the fact she was the size of a 1 year old even though she was 2.

She made it to her room in which she grabbed an cute little backpack and packed all her favorite things everything that was important to her she went into her closet and pulled out a bag with children clothes in it. Her mother never believed in throwing them away and now Kagome was happy about it.

She took a quick bath and changed into the clothes before walking out the house and down the steps torward a sorce of need it took her about an hour to desend all those steps, she finaly reached the bottom and started walking to the park Kirara not to far behind.

Once she got there she realized it was growing close to midnight and that she wouldn't be able to find the person that let out a wave of need. She looked all over still sensing it when she came across a girl with pink hair a gold eyes, she wanted to glomp the girl becuase she looked like a child her and Sesshomaru would have raised and that made her cry.

She walked toward the girl who was huddled up in the play house crying, tapping her shoulder, she watched as she turned around and cried out in fear before realizing it was another little girl. Kagome studied her she seemed a year older than her physicaly. She smiled friendfuly and grabbed her hand.

"What's wrong?" she asked tilting her head, that seemed to calm the other down as the tears stop flowing and she semi-smiled back.

"I can't get home." she said, the waterworks almost starting back before Kagome hugged the girl saying,

"I'll take you home." and with that they got aquainted and Kagome fount her name was Amu and that she lived and 189 Shiki street, she quickly told the girl she knew where it was and that she would take her.

~Time Skip~

"AMU! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I WAS WORRIED SICK!" a short woman with brown her and kind eyes yelled hugging little Amu close.

"Mommy!" little Amu yelled hugging her close and smiling.

Kagome felt out of place and slowly started to walk away until Amu's mom stopped her, pulling little Kagome into the house before she started to ask her questions and she answered them until she asked if she wanted to stay with them, she hesitated before nodding and smiling bright.

There soon was a meowing outside and Midori went to the door opening it to let Kirara in, jumping into Kagome's arms.

ok thats the end for this chap. sorry it sucked idk whats wrong with me but anyways vote for pairing 


End file.
